


Divided We Fell

by EmeraldEyedFairy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, Oh look America has a daddy kink whoops, Russia doesnt really understand America's daddy kink, The threesome has commentary, Threesome - F/F/M, no one stays dead, skip over it if you don't want that, the threesome is very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyedFairy/pseuds/EmeraldEyedFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The states of America have grown distant, so distant that they've separated and became their own countries. In doing this they've lost all memory of the United States of America. Nothing feels wrong until Missouri is looking though some of her stuff and finds an old picture of a smiling blond man with glasses who she feels like she knows.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Dudes! This is my first fic so try to read with an open mind. I'm open to any suggestions for the states. Hope you enjoy!!

"Alright, I'm going! I'm going!" Stepping into the closet of her house in her capital, Missouri felt up the wall to try to find the light switch. She was finally being forced to clean this place out. She'd been told to do it for several years now, but she couldn't have worked up the motivation to do so.  


After sticking her hand on many spider webs she flicked on the switch and blinked in the new-found light. Looking around she saw that many things were already in boxes. That made it easier for her to throw things out. Stepping over some gun she'd never seen before and barely gave any thought to, she wandered around the room and tried to build up the motivation to begin.  


Opening a random box she saw it was full of weird brightly colored cloths. All the cloths seemed to be folded neatly into squares. Picking one up and unfolding it she saw it had a large red triangle on all four sides and had a blue 'x' going through it diagonally. The 'x' was outlined in white and had white stars.  


Snorting, she bunched it up and put it on the ground beside her. For some reason she felt like she hated the rectangle. Perhaps because it reminded her of Texas.  


Ugh Texas. The stupid attractive blond with tan skin and an annoying sexy accent that made her cringe. She had mixed feelings about that country.  


Picking up a different cloth, she unfolded it and saw that it had red and white stripes and a blue box in the corner. The blue box had a large amount of stars. She wiped away a tear she hadn't realized she'd shed before neatly folding the rectangle up and placing it into her purse. Perhaps she'll ask Arkansas about it later.  


"Well that's enough cleaning for today." She spoke aloud, even though no one was around to listen and she had only been in the room for about two minutes. Every time she spoke she always felt like someone was listening to her. Someone just within reach but too far away to get to...  


Walking back towards the door, she saw out of the corner of her eye a picture standing on a desk. The picture was dusty but even from a distance she could make out the beautiful tall nation with violet eyes. She wondered why she had a picture of Russia when he wouldn't recognize her or her 49 colleagues as countries.  


Really, it seems that no one wanted to acknowledge their sovereignty. Missouri shook her head and waded through the boxes to the picture. Picking it up and brushing the dust off with her sleeves she was shocked to see that Russia was smiling. A non creepy, happy, actually pretty cute smile. Did you know that Russia has dimples? She does now.  


Beside Russia, with his arm around the old nation's waist, was a startling familiar man with glasses, blond hair, and what she thinks is blue eyes. It's hard to tell in the dim light. The man has a smile that's even more brilliant than Russia's. He looks so happy to just be. Huh.  


Determined to find out who this man (nation?) is she placed the picture on the flag and set out into the hall. Perhaps she'd ask Delaware. Delaware was close to England, well as close as any of them could be to an actual nation with actual nationhood status. Who also didn't like them.  
Missouri was still a bit bitter about the whole ordeal. Perhaps her views might change when she met the mysterious and familiar man that she felt she knew so well.


	2. Delaware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missouri chats with Delaware and decides the next course of action to take

The weather at Delaware's place was nice, so the small red haired nation suggested they eat ice cream outside.  


Sitting on a bench and waiting for Delaware to comment on the picture she'd just been shown, Missouri gazed out at the park at the people relaxing. The park is public property so there are plenty of Delaware's children out and about.  


Smiling at the good nature of the citizens, Missouri was once again reminded of the reason she tries to remain allies with Delaware.  


"I've seen him before." Missouri jumped when she heard Delaware's voice. Looking over at her companion she noticed Delaware was squinting at the picture.  


"Does Russia have...dimples?" Ah of course. That's what Delaware would notice.  


"Yes but look!" Getting very close to Delaware and invading her personal space, Missouri pointed at the man, "Doesn't he look familiar? I feel like I know him... like he's close to me."  


"Like you're close to me?" Delaware sounded uncomfortable.  


"Oh! Sorry Del!" Scooting back to her original position, Missouri missed the faint blush that tainted Delaware's face.  


"Anyway. I only recognize him because there are pictures of this man all over England's house. Like I thought that he and Britain were in a relationship there are that many pictures. But I guess he prefers communists." That last sentence earned her a light smack on the arm.  


"Did England mention him at all?" Missouri asked, suddenly feeling like her short mission was over.  


"Not really. Every time I ask about him, England just looks sad and angry. But the anger is directed at me, like it's my fault." Delaware suddenly stood up. Her pink and yellow dress fluttered slightly in the wind and she smiled at Missouri.  


"Sorry Misery! You'll just have to ask someone else. Perhaps a nation?"  


"Delaware, we are nations! Even if the big guys don't see it yet. Also I don't think that any of them would want to talk to me. None of them seem very friendly." Missouri stood up too and faced her friend.  


"What about one of your allies that is friends with an actual nation. What about Texas?" Delaware exaggeratedly wiggled her eyebrows, "Texas is allies with Mexico. Perhaps Mexico knows something about the mysterious man?"  


"I would rather not talk to Texas. Last time I saw him, he was trading insults with Ohio because some song played on the radio. Also his ego is too large and his values are twisted." Missouri looked down and frowned.  


"What about Alaska? She's friends with Canada! He seems to be the most friendly towards us... without actually being friendly." Delaware suggested, using her index finger to bring Missouri's chin up.  


"I'm not really friends with Alaska. She's so far away from me and I don't know..." Missouri trailed off.  


"Misery, you need to step out of your comfort zone. If this is something you really want then you should do everything in your power to achieve that goal." When Missouri didn't reply, Delaware added, "Who knows? Maybe your efforts could get you recognized as an actual nation and then Texas won't be the only one. I'm sure it would wound his ego a little bit."  


"Alright Delaware. You had me at Texas won't. But first I have a question for you." Missouri stepped coser to her friend, once again invading the small girl's personal space.  


"Wh-What?" Delaware stammered, clearly not being comfortable with her current situation.  


"Did you know that you have some ice cream on the corner of your mouth? I wasn't going to say anything but you didn't seem in any hurry to wipe it away." Missouri used her sleeve to wipe Delaware's face then stepped away.  


"See ya Del! I guess I'm headed over to Texas so I can see about meeting Mexico and asking him about it!" Missouri skipped off to where she'd parked her car, leaving her frozen friend standing in front of the bench.  


Snapped out of her trance, Delaware shook her head. Something suddenly felt missing, and she couldn't place what it was. Perhaps she should try asking England again, and being more persistent. Whoever this man is, not having him around felt...wrong. It's weird, because this morning she felt that everything was fine and now she feels like she's missing something. Something that's a big part of her identity. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get a little bit of Delaware in today. The next chapter will have both Mexico and Canada. Also maybe Prussia. I haven't yet decided if i want to add PruCan into this.  
> Also the song that played on the radio was Come back to Texas by Bowling For Soup.


	3. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missouri finally gets the answers she seeks.

Missouri took a deep breath and knocked on the large wooden door that belonged to Texas' house. All this running around was making her exhausted. Not to mention she had to go through Arkansas. Arkansas himself makes her exhausted.

She was too wrapped up in her thoughts to realize that the door had been opened and she was staring right into the ocean blue eyes of Texas. And of course he was smirking. The stupid, egotistical, ugh!

Try to pretend that her face wasn't burning, she looked down at her sneakers and his bare feet and muttered, "I need to ask a favor."

"Anything doll. Just, ah, lemme tell Georgia to put on her clothes and you can come in." He backed up and shut the screen door, leaving the wooden door open and allowing an awkward Missouri to stare inside his house... awkwardly.

"I wonder if he knows anything about the flags I found." She mumbled to the person who was probably listening.

"Well I know that you're insane and still talking to that imaginary friend. What flags?" Texas had appeared before her followed by a scantly clad Georgia. Not looking at Missouri, said nation walked out and went to her car. Probably going back home.

"They're not imaginary. I just can't see or hear them." Missouri defended herself.

"Right, right. What was I thinking? Anyway come in." Stepping aside, the annoying country gave her barely enough room to squeeze through. Never one to give up she brushed past him into his house.

"Can you set up a meeting between me and Mexico?" She asked, wanting to spend as little time in his presence as possible.

"Well sure. But only if you get Oklahoma and Kansas to have a threesome with me." Texas winked at her.

"You're a pig. I'm not doing that."

"Then you won't get your meeting with Mexico." The two countries glared at each other for a moment.

"Fine! I don't need a meeting with Mexico. I'm not going to pimp my friends out to you!" Turning to go she came face to face with Mexico, who had just opened Texas' door to come visit.

"Am I interrupting something?" The recognized country asked, looking amused at the two of them, "there seems to be a lot of sexual tension here."

"There's no sexual tension!" Both of the younger countries chorused.

"Right. What do you need to speak to me about?" Mexico looked at Missouri who was trying very hard not to freeze up. She'd never had an actual country pay this much attention to her. She lived in the heart of the state nations. So she wasn't sure how formal to be or if she needed to bow or what.

"Mexico, why are you here? And shouldn't you knock?" Texas interrupted.

"Did you forget that you invited me over for lunch today?" Mexico walked past Missouri and Texas into the living room. Sitting on a couch the exotic country looked at both of them.

"Uh Mexico, I found a picture and I... um... wanted to know if you could tell me who this man is." Missouri stepped in, not wanted Texas to have the opportunity to distract Mexico.

"Alright show me the picture chika." Taking the picture out she carefully placed it in Mexico's outstretched hands.

"Oh I haven't seen Russia smile like that since Alfred." Mexico commented then added after a moments thought, "actually he hasn't smiled at all since Alfred."

"Alfred? Is that the name of the blond man?" Missouri stepped closer, forgetting for a moment that there was such a thing as personal space.

"It sure is. That's really all I can say though. You'll have to ask someone else for more information." Mexico handed the photograph back to Missouri and proceeded to talk to Texas about something that Missouri really didn't care about.

"Yeah I'll let myself out. Thanks Mexico!" With that she quickly left the house and headed back to her own place. Today was a productive day and she hoped that tomorrow would give her the rest oft he answers she desired. Perhaps she'd even be able to meet the man who's name she learned to be Alfred.

~

Laying down on her plush bed, Missouri pulled out her computer and typed up a quick email to Alaska. She explained the situation and asked if Alaska could get her a meeting with Canada. She was close friends with Delaware and was close (proximity wise) to Texas, so she could just show up at their places unannounced. However with nations that she's not close to, she has to try really hard to actually get a meeting with them. Hopefully Alaska doesn't have any plans.

Closing her lap top, she turned off the light and dreamed dreams of red, white, and blue.

~

"Thank you very much for setting up this meeting, Alaska!" Missouri smiled at who she hoped would be a trading partner.

"Of course! After all, us micro-nations have got to stick together!" Alaska smiled at Missouri before placing her hand on the doorknob, "they're just in here!"

"They?" Without answering her question Alaska opened the door to show Missouri a sweet looking blond with a single long curl and classes and a smirking albino who looked like he had an ego the size of Texas. Not saying a word, Alaska nudged Missouri inside and closed the door.

"Oh! Hi! I'm Missouri, and I-" She was cut off when the albino rolled his eyes and said, "We know who you are."

"Gilbert, don't interrupt. It's not awesome." The blond whispered. At least she thinks he whispered, he may have been talking in a normal voice, "Sorry Missouri. Continue."

"Oh um yeah I found some stuff and I wanted to know if you could identify it for me." As she told them this, she awkwardly fumbled with her bag.

"Probably." The (German?) said. At least he sounded German. But she'd seen a picture of Germany before and he didn't look anything like him. She'd heard stories of Germany having a brother though... perhaps that's who this nation is. Whatever he is, he sounds very confident.

Taking her bag she unfolded the two different flags that she'd found and she clutched the picture to her chest. Behind her she heard the door open and close.

"Can you tell me whose flags these are? And who this is in the picture?" She's not entirely certain if she's nervous or excited for the answers.

"Sure. That's Russia in the picture." The albino stated , which earned him a light smack on the arm. Missouri decided that his teasing condescension puts Texas to shame.

"Well I know that! But who's the blond? He actually looks a little like you do, Mr. Canada." Deciding she would get farther appealing to the soft spoken nation she turned to address him, noticing that he suddenly looks very sad.

"That person in the picture, and the person the flags belong to, his name is America." The Canadian began. The name sounded very familiar to Missouri and something tugged at her heart. As whoever he was spoke, she suddenly felt the presence of her "imaginary" friend, "America's full nation's name was the United States of America. He was called that because you and the other 49 states once lived together in harmony. Now you're all trying to be different nations, and he's gone."

"The United States of America? And he occupied all of our lands? How strong was he? Is this why no one wants to recognize us when we've done everything we can possibly think of to be counted as nations?" Missouri suddenly felt her mind be filled with questions. Some of them she didn't even know how to put into words, "Wait! I was once close to Texas? And Georgia? And New York?" Those were the three that she doesn't even email, Texas being the only one that she really dislikes.

"Yes." The German stated, probably answering all three of her questions.

"But we have a little bit of a problem." The Canadian continued, "America had a lot of people who didn't like him. He also had several countries whom he was close with. Because Alfred isn't around to keep them safe, his old enemies have started tormenting us."

"He kept his friends safe? Wow, he sounds sort of like a super hero." When she said this, Missouri held the picture out in front of her to look at America again. Canadia and (Prussia! That's who he is!) both gave a smile, Canada's softer than Prussia's.

"He was."

Suddenly a hand came out from behind her and took the picture. Whipping around, Missouri saw that the man was not Alaska. Violet eyes scanned the picture before looking up at her. A Russian accent asked her, "Now that you know, what are you going to do?"

That was a good question. Missouri has always wanted to be a full nation, it's the only thing that motivates her to do things. But... this actual nation, this hero, she felt that he was suddenly more important. Plus she could use a little adventure, and world-changing experiences could be fun.

"I'm going to bring him back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Russia! I'm still not sure if I want to make Canada and Prussia a thing. IF they are it'll be a background thing, but still a thing. Right now though, interpret why they're together however you want.  
> Also, I tried very hard not to specify a gender for Mexico, because technically they're not a canon character (as far as I know, they may be and if they are, prove it to me and I'll put some pronouns in there) and I didn't want to ruin any headcanons that you guys have for them.  
> I hope you enjoy, and if you have any requests for the states please feel free to tell me!!


	4. Allies and Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delaware receives the news and has a talk with England. Plans are made.

Delaware was sitting down in an English café for tea with England when she got the message. It was a mass text from Alaska that simply read, "Missouri plans to unite all 50 states to create some super power! :) <3 I'm on board!" The replies were mixed, none being in favor.  


When she showed her phone to the nation sitting across from her, he choked on his tea. Calmly handing her phone back to her he continued to sit in silence. This was generally how all of their meetings worked.  


"I'm on board too. In case you were wondering. I could never really go against Misery." She said, looking down to fiddle with her thumbs.  


"Good. We could use him." Quickly bringing her eyes back to the island nation, she placed her tea aside and leaned forward.  


"Him?" Perhaps he realized that she wasn't going to give up, or he was feeling chatty, either way he still answered.  


"The United States of America. If you 50 joined together, you would become a super power. Before you decided to divide, you were a good friend of mine. A brother." His voice broke and Delaware considered that maybe she shouldn't have pressed the matter, "I didn't even get to say goodbye. One minute he was here, with his annoying laugh, trying to subtly hold Russia's hand and solve all of our problems with an outrageous idea that would never actually work, and the next he was gone. Then a few days later you showed up."  


"That's a touching story. Really." Without turning around, she recognized the voice of Texas.  


"I recognized you, don't push me any further." England warned the newest country.  


"Why are you here?" Delaware asked, almost at the same time that England said his part, "do you have a meeting with England? My time is up, so I'll leave." Getting up to go, she didn't make it all the way past Texas before he grabbed her arm.  


"I'm not here for England. I'm here for you." Moving his hand down to her hand and lightly leading her back to the table where England was still sitting, he smiled politely (as politely as was possible for Texas) and called the waitress. She waited patiently for him to continue but he didn't, instead opting to look at all of the girls who were still in the café.  


"What could you possibly have to say to me? As far as I know we don't have any overlapping interests. And I don't really care to be your next bed partner..." She found it much easier to talk to Texas than it is to talk to England.  


"Nah. You're cute but not really my type. No, I'm interested in talking about Missouri."  


"Oh." Was all she had to offer.  


"Yeah. See, you two are friends. So I figured that if I could talk to anyone about this, it would be you." He took a pause to sip at his newly arrived soda.  


"Oh. Well I suppose I can talk about Missouri for a little bit, but I'm not promising anything."  


He flashed her a quick grin.  


"You see, I'm a full nation. I'm larger than most countries and I also have more citizens than most countries. So all of us coming together and forming one super nation would not benefit me." She opened her mouth to interrupt when Texas continued, "I told you that I'm not interested in sleeping with you. You're a bit small for my taste. However I've always been interested in Missouri." This conversation was not going in the direction she thought it would, "Missouri, unfortunately, is not interested in me. She is interested in this stupid quest. So I figure that if I want to be close to her in any way, I'll have to literally become one with her. Do you get what I'm saying now?"  


"You... you support her? You're on board!?" Delaware couldn't help the grin that stretched across her face.  


"Sure, let's go with that. So that makes 3 out of 50. Now I'm not great with math but even I know that we're not close at all to reaching our goal"  


Deciding that now was a good time to talk, England cut in, "You also have the problem of America's enemies. Not every nation wants him to come back."  


"Not only that but other states, Cough Georgia Cough, want me all to themselves. Which means they will be strongly against us." Texas put in.  


"So you'll need to get help from actual nations." England finished.  


"Mr. England, do we have you're help?" Delaware asked tentatively. He gave a small smile and nodded, "And we also have Russia's help! Probably."  


"Mexico is with us too." Texas added.  


"Also Canada and Prussia." England said. Delaware could barely contain her excitement, even if she has no idea who this Canadia person is, "I would suggest going to talk to France, Germany, Italy and Japan. All of them were close to America. But, ah, first you should probably update Missouri."  


Delaware nodded and sent a quick text her Misery, asking if they could meet up and stating that it was urgent. She then stood up herself and asked Texas, "Do you think you could distract those states that would do something to jeopardize this? Like throw a party or something."  


"Sure thing, doll." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and walked out.  


"I'll see you later, England!" She ran out of the building after receiving a confirmation text from Missouri, not hearing is quiet, "good luck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write this chapter from someone else's point of view. I was also going to make Texas be the villain but whoops. That's not gonna happen, lil manwhore like he is. Anywho the next chapter will be pretty long, so it may take longer for me to put out there. I'm planning on having the Missouri/ Delaware meeting, some Texas point of view, and France, Germany and Italy. It'll be a little ride.  
> Thank you everyone who's taken the time to get this far! It really encourages me to keep going!!


	5. Getting Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting, a party, and a brief moment with three European countries.

Missouri sat across the table from Delaware, sipping at some herbal tea. The little red-haired state (if they're all going to become one again Missouri figured she should probably call them by what they'll all inevitably be) was really excited about something.

"Are you going to tell me what this emergency is, or are you going just going to continue bouncing while you let the suspense bubble up?" She asked her smaller friend. Delaware smirked and said, "I was planning to continue bouncing actually."

"Hardy har-har. Tell me what's up, Del." Missouri placed her tea on the table.

"Okay here's what's going on. The news of your quest has spread among the fifty of us, as well as some nations. Alaska and I are both your allies, of course. So is Texas-"

"Texas!?"

"Yes Misery, don't interrupt. And England-"

"Wait, what?"

"Hush. Also Mexico, Canada, Prussia, and Russia. Texas is hosting a party to distract those states who are going to try to jeopardize this. Mr. England suggested we go and get the help of France, Germany, Japan and Italy. Now you may react." Delaware paused and looked at her long-time friend. Missouri slowly gave a wide smile and jumped over the table to tackle Delaware in a big hug.

"Oh my goodness! Thank you so much! I knew I could rely on you!" She let go of Delaware and asked, "Is it just going to be you and me or is Texas... wait, how did you get Texas to join us? He would have the least amount of incentive to become one huge mega country."

"Ah well... you know how he is. Any way he can to get power, right? And I've heard that America used to be more powerful than Russia! Texas would do anything to be apart of that!" Delaware couldn't exactly tell her friend that Texas was being a pervert. Especially since Missouri might actually want to... never mind. Delaware didn't want to think about her long-time crush err.. friend in that situation.

"Yes, that makes sense. So it's just you and me travelling to Europe?" Missouri nodded sagely.

"Yeah. We should probably head out immediately. I got a text from England, he set up a meeting with France for us." Delaware stepped back to the door, "I'm going to head home to pack, I'll meet you at the airport at my place."

"Right! See ya then!" Missouri waited until her friend was gone before running to her room and picking up the flags. Russia wanted to keep the picture, and there was really nothing Missouri could do, so she no longer has that. Looking around her room, she picked up her computer and placed it in her dark green backpack. She turned out the lights and ran to the door. Things were really picking up now!

~

Detaching his face from Georgia's, Texas handed her a bottle of wine and took two long steps backwards. She stared blankly at the alcohol before looking back up at him. She sure is nice to look at. Tank-top, short shorts, and flip-flops. Nice wavy blonde hair and big blue eyes. He could understand how he accidently slept with her.

"Here sweetheart. Drink this, I need to entertain the other guests." He turned around and headed down the hall. The music was loud, a state-nation was asleep in the pool, there was a shoe in the fridge, and the party had just begun.

He turned his thoughts back to Georgia. That girl was almost perfect. However, she's not Missouri. Missouri has nice brown hair that's cut short above her shoulders. She has sharp brown eyes and a challenging smile. While Georgia will do anything and give anything to Texas, Missouri will challenge him. Missouri doesn't have that model body with the great breasts that Georgia has, she's more stick shaped. But he still finds her sexier than he does Georgia.

Despite all this, he doesn't expect to ever be with Missouri. If anyone wins her, it'll be Delaware. On second thought, that may be a great thing to watch... Delaware has small boobs but a great ass.  
New York and Wisconsin passed by Texas, nodding at him. Texas gave them both a quick grin, and went to make sure the state-nation in the pool was alive. He was stopped however by a very drunk Georgia.

"I don't want to share you." She was clutching the wine.

"I understand that toots, but I think Mississippi is dead." He tried to maneuver around her but was stopped.

"That's not what I mean. Missouri is trying to unite all of us. That means that I'll need to share you with forty-eight other people." Texas could smell the alcohol already on her breath.

"Sweety, it's not sharing if you don't have me in the first place." He was beginning to lose his patience.

"But... we slept together... you're mine now!" She was now blinking confusedly.

"It was a very drunk mistake. Trust me, it won't happen again."

"No! I won't lose you just like that." She began to tug on her clothes, "Maybe if we do it again."

"Okay darlin' stop taking off you clothes. You're not going to remember this conversation tomorrow anyway. Go have fun with Alabama." He took her hand and guided her over to where Alabama was on her phone.

"She's all yours." He then returned to try to keep Mississippi from drowning. He knew Alabama, and he knew that she was the least likely to take advantage of a very intoxicated Georgia.

The things he did for Missouri.

~

"So that's why we're here now." Missouri had just finished telling her story to France, with Delaware on her side, munching on some chocolate.

"Ah a noble quest! But how do you plan to accomplish it. It will take more than everyone agreeing on something to bring a nation back, no?" France smiled politely.

"We're actually taking this one step at a time."

"Well you have my support. Are you heading directly to Germany or do you have time to stay?"

"We really have to get going! Thank you very much, Mr. France." Delaware said, standing up and taking Missouri's arm.

"No, thank you. It is quite boring without America, and Britain is very sad without him."

~

"We really should get going." Delaware said to the Italian. It was easy to get him and Germany on board, however now he was showing Missouri pictures of himself with his many female, uh, battles. Germany seemed to be getting angrier and angrier. She figured that she and Missouri should go before he blew a gasket.

"Oh well if you must! Ciao ladies!" Missouri and Delaware both responded in kind.

As they left, they heard Germany yelling at Italy, something about this being serious and he shouldn't take up precious time showing pictures of vomen.. Er women.

One country to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was sorta hard to write, I don't like writing actual countries because I'm afraid I won't do them justice, or I'll make them too OOC.  
> And yay for Texas not being as bad as we originally thought. As bad. He's still pretty bad.


	6. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missouri, Texas, and Delaware planning out the next course of action to take.

Missouri sighed in relief as she finally sat down in her own bed. She and Delaware had spent three weeks over seas and just now got back. Delaware asked Missouri if she could borrow her shower. Also Texas is on his way. Japan had been the easiest to get along to go with the plan, not including Britain, some blond country with glasses, Russia, and Prussia.

For the first time, the weight of Missouri's mission settled in. If she can get every state to sign a document, the United Nations to sign another document, then she and her friends would disappear. Who knew that it took only a shit ton of signatures to get a country to reappear? Japan. Japan knew. Both Missouri and Delaware were pleasantly surprised to see how easy and not painful it would be.

Missouri took off her pants and her t-shirt, so she was left only in her underwear. As she was hunting for something to put on, that looked semi-decent, she heard a knock on the door.

"Are you a criminal?" She called.

"Not really." Was the muffled reply.

"It's unlocked." She happily pulled out a black tank-top and some blue capris.

"As much as I love this sight that I'm being greeted with, we don't have much time." A southern accent drawled. Missouri's eyes widen and she whipped around to fin Texas staring at her. His gaze remained on her face, not wondering down to her half-naked body. She felt her self-esteem drop a little bit, but covered it up with annoyance.

"You don't have to look." She snapped, pulling on her clothing.

"Trust me darling, I'm not looking." He said, then wandered over and sat at the edge of her bed. She sighed in frustration then continued her hunt for clothes. As she was doing that, Texas had pulled out a picture from beside her bed.

"Who's this?" By the time he spoke, Missouri had forgotten he was there. She was brushing her hair and looked over at him. She didn't bother walking over and looking at the picture but replied, "No one." Texas frowned.

Walking out of the bathroom wearing only a towel, Delaware gasped in surprise at seeing Texas. He looked up and smiled. His smiled widened as his eyes took in her state of undress. She ignored him, grabbed her clothes, and walked back into the bathroom to put them on. All the while Texas' eyes never left her. Watching all of this Missouri felt a twinge of jealousy.

Delaware and Texas were both beautiful. Texas being the most populated country and Delaware being the one with the most outside friends. Missouri on the other hand viewed herself as plain and boring. She wasn't bitter about it or anything, she'd grown used to the fact that if she wanted to stand out, she'd have to use her wit. Coming back out of the bathroom, Delaware sat on the bed and looked up at them.

"So...what now?" Delaware asked, scooting back to the end of the back and leaning again the headboard. That was a good question. They got started but now comes the difficult part of getting the rest of the states to agree to unite.

"Well," Texas drawled, "I have some friends who I can persuade to join us. Probably." Delaware nodded and put in that she had some friends of her own. They figured that Alaska also had friends that are states. Which meant that the most difficult challenge was going to be...

"What about Georgia?" Missouri asked, looking over at Texas. He moved from the bed to the armchair in the corner and sprawled himself in it. He placed his arms on the armrests of the chair and looked thoughtful.

"She's going to be a problem. I can maybe get her to form a union with me and trick her into to uniting that way." When Texas said this a sick feeling came over Missouri.

"You mean you'll marry her." She asked the blond state.

"That's exactly what I mean. If we're married than what I agree to, she'll be forced to agree to. Unfortunately that works both ways. What she agrees to I'll be forced to agree to."

"How quickly can we do this?" Delaware asked.

"Well darlin', that's a good question. I'd have to go through all of the steps of courting a state and then-" Missouri cut him off,

"There must be another way." She blurted. Texas and Delaware both look at her, their mouths open in surprise, "I mean ah it'll take too long. I want to just get this over with."

"Alright honey we'll think of something else, but what are we going to do in the meantime?"

"Japan said that we'll need to spend as much time as possible with the states that have already begun to unite." Delaware informed Texas and reminded Missouri, "this means that as much as we don't like it we'll need to stay together." The other two states nodded and an awkward silence fell between them.

"My name's Genevieve by the way. I just...thought you should know if we're going to become one." Missouri said, trying to break the thick silence.

"My names Lewes." Delaware said, awkwardly looking at her legs.

"I'm not really sure I'll tell you guys my name." Texas said. When the girls looked over at him, his face got a little red, "I mean, we were named after our oldest city. Before the Europeans colonized me, I was the property of Spain." Missouri got an evil glint in her eyes and gave her best Texas smirk. She dashed over to her phone and said into it, "Okay google. Oldest town in Texas."

He jumped off of the chair and dashed to Missouri, reaching for the phone. She jumped on the bed and held her hand up. He tackled her and pinned her to the bed next to Delaware, who reached over and grabbed the phone. She walked over to the chair and stood in it, putting the phone next to her ear. Missouri brought her legs up and straddled Texas' waist so he couldn't follow. They all heard the phone say, "Founded in 1779 by Don Antonio Gil Y'Barbo, Nacodoches is considered to be the oldest town in Texas."

The room went silent to a few minute and Missouri grinned up at Texas.

"So Nacodoches, what should we call you for short?" Missouri asked.

"Wow. That actually makes me feel a lot better about my own name." Delaware put in.

"Screw you!" Texas shouted. They all stopped when they heard the door open.

"Missouri!" Familiar female voice said, sounding quite angry. She quickly released Texas and stood up, the blond state sitting up on the bed next to her. They were both being faced with a pissed off looking Georgia.

"I knew I'd find you here! I was going to ask you to go over the plan with me so maybe I could join you but what do I find when I arrive? You slut! You're trying to steal my Texas! Well fine, if that's how you want it then I'm declaring war on you." She turned and stormed out of the room. They could all feel the rifts between the states being pulled wider and wider as the threat of war hung over the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to upload! I'm not going to make any excuses. I was just really lazy and didn't want to write. But I'm feeling it again! Woohoo!


	7. "Friends" and Foes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *giggles*

I looked over at Missouri who looked very surprised to have war declared on her. I then looked at Delaware who was still standing on the chair, her expression matching Missouri's. They looked so serious. I mean surely they know that this is a good thing. Right?  

I leaned over and tugged on a piece of Missouri's hair. I've always wanted to touch her hair. It looks so soft, and now I know that it feels that way too. Without taking her eyes off of the open door she swatted my hand away. I stood up and walked over to Delaware and snapped my fingers in front of her face. She too just swatted my hand away. 

I knew that I wasn't going to get either of them to respond to me unless I do something major so I walked over to the door, closed it and locked it, and walked back over to Missouri. She didn't even flinch when I bent in front of her and placed my hands on her shoulders. Her gaze was still directed at the now closed door.  

"If you don't pay attention to me, I am going to kiss you." I told her, putting my forehead on hers. She didn't respond so I did. It was really nothing big,  just a small little peck. When I pulled back, Missouri shocked me by putting her arm around my shoulders and nuzzling her face into my neck. I immediately wrapped my arms around her back and hugged her while she cried.  

I felt another person puling one of my arms away from Missouri and saw that Delaware had also pulled the smaller girl into a hug. Delaware then pulled my arm around her so I was embracing both girls. Man she really is bossy. Like she could've asked, I probably would've complied.  

We stayed in this position for about 7 minutes when Missouri sniffed for the last time and pulled back. She gave both of us a watery smiled and scooted back to the headboard of the bed.  

"You guys, I just had war declared on me." She said, looking at both me and Delaware.  

"You know I'll fight by your side Misery. I'll always be there for you." Delaware stated, crawling forward and taking both of Missouri's hands in her own. In the meantime I stood up and walked backward and leaned against the locked door, folding my arms over my chest.  

"I know you will Delaware but, now the states will never unite. We need all 50 and I know that Alabama and Florida and the Virginias are with Georgia. Not including all of their friends. I have you and maybe Alaska." I saw Missouri's eyes begin to water again as she realized just what was going on, "this means that at this rate, Alfred will never come back. He's gone for good and it's all my fault." I gave a little cough that made both girls turn to look at me. Well Delaware turned, Missouri just looked. 

"I don't think you've realized what you've got here." I began, smirking, "when we win Georgia will be your bitch. She'll have to do everything you tell her to do and sign any document you tell her  to sign. It's better than getting married to her because nothing she says you'll have to do." I saw both girls' eyes widen at the same time and it made me roll mine. 

"What Nacodoches-" 

"Please never call me that" 

"Does this means that you'll be my ally in the war!?" Missouri finished, her eyes getting their shine back in them. 

"Of course. We'll have all of my allies which match Georgia's. We're also forgetting one minor detail." The girls crawled forward and sat at the edge of the bed. 

"Are you going to inform us or leave us hanging in suspense?" Delaware asked, looking slightly miffed. 

"I was actually planning on leaving you hanging in suspense." I teased her back. Missouri rolled her eyes. 

"What 'doches." She asked. I cringed at the nickname. 

"Russia, England, France, Germany, Spain, Italy, Japan, Canadia, and Mexico. You know that they'll probably do just about anything to get their precious America back, even if it means going to war." I grinned when Missouri squealed in delight and leapt from the bed, rushing forward and hugging me. I was a tad bit pleasantly surprised when Delaware joined her.  

~ 

England sighed and put down his cup of tea. Missouri had called all of our allies so far over to California's place, as she had the biggest house. We have exactly 25 states here, including Delaware and Missouri and myself. We also have all of the nations here that have agreed to help us. So I'm going to make this very boring for a second by giving you a list. Y'know to help further the story along and make certain that you don't get confused. 

Among the states there are Missouri, Delaware, me (Texas), Alaska, Arkansas, California, Washington, Iowa, Kansas, Oklahoma, New Mexico, Arizona (very nice in bed, let's me do all sorts of positions), Montana (a nice boy but owes me money), Colorado (I'm 90% certain that he's high), Idaho, South Dakota and North Dakota, Nebraska (pretty sure she's into New Mexico), Hawaii, Wyoming, Utah, Kentucky, Oregon, Nevada, and Mississippi (who did not die in my pool for those of you who are Mississippi fans and were concerned). 

Now before I end this little fourth wall break I'll let you in on who the countries are who so graciously joined us. 

Canada, Mexico, Greenland, Brazil, Norway, Sweden, Iceland, Finland, Germany, Switzerland (he claimed he was only here for the free food that I don't remember offering), Austria, Italy, Turkey, Greece (who was asleep but at least he's here), Poland (who is in a heated discussion with California in the corner over her choice of wallpaper), Ireland, Russia, Ukraine and Belarus (both of the sisters didn't like that their brother was no longer happy), Hungary, France, England, Denmark, Spain, Japan, China (apparently America still owes him money and no amount of dividing will change that), and Australia. 

Now I know that this seems like a lot but no one, except Switzerland and Liechtenstein, is neutral. That means that everyone who was not mentioned before is against us. I guess England was right when he stated that America had a lot of friends but even more enemies. Even some of his friends don't seem so friendly towards him. 

I'm sure I had a point.... ah yes. It is a really big house. 

Anywho end of fourth wall break for those of you wanted to just skim over that. Here's where you pay attention again. 

"So now you're at war with another state. You do realize that when we said you needed to unite the states, we meant all of them and not half of them." England stated. Prussia cackled.  

"Yes I know, but Georgia was already going to be difficult. This is actually almost easier. The only thing I'm concerned with is us winning." Missouri sat across from England on another one of California's black leather couches and looked a little worried. I'm on Missouri's right (she's holding on to my hand really tightly actually so that's partly how I know she's a little worried) and Delaware's on Missouri's left. 

"Of course we'll win. Our job is easier than that of our enemies." A blonde country whispered.  

"I thought our job was to win the war." Delaware spoke up. 

"Nah. Your job is to get all fifty of you states to sign this document." Prussia placed a white parchment on the table. "It'll unite all of you. We've already signed it." The states all took turns signing it and filed back to their original places. 

"But what about the other countries?" Arkansas questioned. This got a collective chuckle from the countries. It was France who spoke this time. 

"Ah mon enfant you did not know America. When he was surrounded by friends he was all smiles and very silly. However when he was at war..." France trailed off. 

"There's a reason he was a world superpower." None of the states noticed who had said that because they were all paying attention to the man behind England, who was leaning in against the couch. Missouri was the most surprised to see him. 

"I know you." She whispered. 

"Missouri... is that your imaginary friend?" I asked her. England noticed that we were all staring at something behind him and turned to look.He didn't appear to see anything and looked back at the three of us on the couch in front of him.  

"Yeah that's him." She replied, "That's the United States of America." He grinned at her and looked around. 

"Dudes. It's been awhile since anyone's been able to see me. I've thought long and hard about what I would say." He looked over at Washington and said, "Bro zip up your pants. Your fly's down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *translation*  
> Mon enfant= my child
> 
> Guess who's back. Sort of. The states can see him at least.


	8. Guess Who's Back?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice night with the gang...and America

Washington stuttered and looked down at his pants. Noticing they were already zipped up he looked at America and glared.  

"Oh man! Tricked ya! It's good to be back!" He laughed and put his arms around England who looked around and asked what everyone was looking at. 

"Um..." Delaware. 

"It's kinda" Arizona. 

"America." I finished.  

"What!?" England turned to look behind him again, not seeing anything. The states however saw that a bewildered island nation had his face about four inches from a grinning faded superpower.  

"Dudes if I could physically touch things I would totally prank Iggy. You guys'll need to do if for me." The aforementioned superpower told them.  

"America, we have more important things to do than prank Britain." Missouri stated. 

"Ah yes. It is Amerika." France walked over and stood next to America, with some help from Arkansas who showed him where Alfred was already standing.  

"Sure sure. But dudes hear me out. I could totally be the world's best spy!"  

"You're a child." Said Delaware. America stuck his tongue out at her.  

"So why can we see you but the nations can't?" Asked Montana. My head was actually beginning to lose track of who was saying what.  

"There are only twenty-five of you. When you're all together again then I'll be whole." America said, finally seeming to get serious. Russia, who was silent the whole time, nodded and said, "Amerika is correct. Which means that we'll need to hurry up and win Missouri's war." Every person in the room slowly turned to look at the tall nation. 

"You can hear him?" Missouri asked. The Russian nodded. 

"And I can see him." He replied. America grinned and walked over to his past love. 

"That's because we're meant to be together! We're soulmates so of course he can see me!" He attempted to put his arm around Russia's waist but found that he couldn't even touch _him._  He looked dejected for a moment then brightened up and told the states to go to bed. California took this as the moment to speak up saying, "Alright I don't have as many rooms as you might think so all the nations can have a room to themselves and the states get into groups of three." This was met with whines from the states. 

"Yeah I'll join one of you guys," America said, "it's better if I stick with the people who are going to be giving me my body back." He very loosely placed his arms around Russia in what could've been a lover's embrace if they could actually touch each other.  

Missouri touched my arm with her right hand and Delaware's with her left. We both took the invitation to  go find a room with her.  

~

Once in a room Missouri wasted no time grabbing Delaware and pressing her body close against the smaller state's. My eyes widened as I watched two incredibly attractive women give me a bit of a show. I mean, I'm sure it's not on purpose but like I'm not going to look away.  

Delaware managed to push herself away from Missouri and ask, "Why?"  

"It's actually happening. We don't have much time left to be together so I need to leave no regrets. I know you've always had a bit of a crush on me so...why not?" Replied the Midwestern state. She then turned towards me and shocked me by pulling me into just as heated a kiss. 

Now unlike Delaware I actually have experience with this type of thing, so I can keep our lips locked for a much longer amount of time. 

"Oooh forceful." A cheery and unwelcome voice surprised both me and Missouri. We turned and saw America standing at the edge of the bed with his arms folded and with a smirk that looked exactly like mine plastered on his face.  

"Uh do you mind?" I asked. His smirk widened. 

"No I don't. Go ahead and continue." He replied. 

"Don't you have other states to be bothering?" Delaware questioned, crossing her arms and frowning. 

"Sure but none of them are as fun as you guys. Plus you can't make me leave so how much do you want to..y'know?" He moved from the edge of the bed and somehow sat on the top of the dresser. 

"How does Russia tolerate you?" Missouri glared at the superpower. 

"I'm great in bed." He replied, giving a cheeky wink. I began to get anxious to finally sleep with Missouri and Delaware so I suggested ignoring him. Reluctantly the girls both agreed. 

They began again by having another hot make out session, but this time they slowly removed their clothing. I noticed that they both tried to keep an eye on me to make sure I was still watching. Please. As if I would look away.  

"I know you guys are trying to make it all seductive and such, but it's going to get hard to take off your shirts with your faces pressed together." Stated our unwelcome roommate.  

Once they were both in their underwear, I was a bit upset to see the Missouri was as flat chested at I thought and Delaware wasn't much bigger, they turned towards me.  

"Is that your flag? Huh I didn't know they made bras come in that design." I wish he would just go away.

When they got to me Missouri bashfully looked into my eyes. 

"I'm not really sure how to do this." She confessed. I smirked and stated that they should just let me do all the work. 

"And here we see the alpha male taking control of his two omega females. In the wild." Maybe it would be better if he didn't come back at all.

As we were all getting naked I told Delaware that she was going to sit on my face and Missouri that she was going to ride me. They nodded and proceeded to follow my instructions. 

"And here is where we see that being a manwhore has its benefits."  

Looking up from my position I saw Delaware lean towards Missouri and capture her lips in a slobbery kiss. 

"You see, that would almost be hot if it wasn't filled with saliva. Also I could do without the sound effects." 

Somehow we all managed to finish even with our parent nation's lovely commentary. The girls settled into the bed and I put on my jeans and walked out of the room. Despite how tired I am there's one thing I need to do. California told me where the room that I'm looking for is. I didn't bother knocking and walked right in. 

"Please get America out of our room." I told the surprised looking Russian nation. He immediately gave an amused smirk. The bastard knew exactly what I had to endure, didn't he? I knew to pick and choose my battles so I sighed and walked back to my room. I heard footsteps following me and thanked the gods that he was listening to my request.  

Walking into my room I saw that Missouri and Delaware were curled up under the cover fast asleep which would've been way too cute but America was lounging on the dresser looking as tired as I felt.  

"Come along Fredka. Come sleep in my bed." Russia said from behind me, holding his arms out towards the sleepy superpower. 

"'Kay." Yawned America and he jumped down and stood as close to Russia as he could without actually being inside of him. Before leaving Russia told me that America still needs to be with the states so he'll have one of the others come into the room with them. I nodded, not really caring about what happens to my parent nation.  

Giving a yawn, I shut the door, turned off the light, got into the bed, and gingerly managed to get in between the two beauties. It was the best nights sleep I ever had, and the only one that I would get for quite awhile.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as i was falling asleep. Let me know if you find any errors and i'll fix them.


	9. Dammit Georgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will be a little shorter.

I woke up from what seemed like a very good dream, only to realize that I was naked. Sitting up I looked around. I was the only one here. I was pretty sure that Texas or Delaware should be here. It didn't take me very long to get out of bed and into some clean clothing, I decided to just put my hair into a quick braid and head downstairs in search of food.  

Walking into the hallway I was met with a frustrated America attempting to hold Russia's hand so he could pull him along to wherever it is that America wants to go. The only problem is that America couldn't touch Russia so he kept phasing through him. Russia had an amused look on his face. I cleared my throat to let them know that I'm here. They both stopped what they were doing and turned to look at me. 

"Well hello Genevieve! How're ya feelin'?" America grinned at me. When Russia raised an eyebrow at America he stage whispered, "She totally had sex last night." 

"Yes, thank you dad for sharing that information with your boyfriend." I said dryly. He laughed. I felt someone grab my butt and saw Texas appear beside me.  

"Sharing what information with who's boyfriend?" He asked, not moving his hand away from my butt.  

"Never mind, where's Delaware?" I asked, turning to him and ignoring the two countries.  

"Getting something to eat in the kitchen and gossiping with Arizona." He replied.  

"Right let's go! We gotta talk." I tugged Texas along by grabbing his hand like America had attempted to do with Russia.  

"About what?" He asked. I didn't reply, so the entire trip to Delaware in the kitchen was filled with him bugging me about what I wanted to talk about. When we got there, we passed Arizona exiting the kitchen, leaving us three conveniently alone.  

"What's up guys?" Delaware was lounging on top of the counter eating strawberries. Texas walked over and tried taking one, only to have Delaware raise the box above her head. He raised an eyebrow and promptly tickled her until she lowered the strawberry box. She pouted but decided to share. I cleared my throat and they both turned their heads to look at me.  

"Alright we three really need to talk." They glanced at each other and I continued, "I'm worried about Delaware. She's the only one on our team who's on the other side of America. Also she's small and her military isn't great." Texas dismissed my concerns by waving his hand. 

"My military is good, we'll just share." He then popped a strawberry in his mouth, against Delaware's best attempts to stop him. She then turned to look at me and said, "Missouri, what happened last night?" I blinked, not really expecting that question. 

"Oh yeah I was wondering as well. It seemed very spontaneous." Texas also stopped what he was doing and turned to me.  

"As soon as we finish with this war we'll be merging into Alfred. I would prefer not to go a virgin, and I trust you two." I shrugged, the answer seeming really simple. Texas nodded and went along with it, Delaware seemed to have more questions but was interrupted by Alfred strolling into  the kitchen.  

"So we have a visitor." Then to everyone's surprise, Georgia walked in behind him.  

"I don't want to go to war against you guys. With the amount of countries at your disposal, I would rather not lose this way and mess up my hair. War looks really bad on TV and I care about my image." She slipped her hair and turned to Texas, "besides it's hard to be with someone you're at war against." 

"I get it!" Delaware snapped, "You're crazy!" Texas and I both snickered, and Alfred moved over to steal Delaware's box of strawberries. He had a depressed look on his face when he went through the box. Georgia glared at Delaware and said, "I'm crazy for him!" 

"Smooth," Texas remarked, "but I'm not interested." Georgia's eyes moved from Texas to Delaware to me.  

"I can't believe it! You would prefer them?" She sighed and shook her head, "War looks bad on TV. However, I'm wiling to fight to stay free and be with the one I love." She moved back to the door and before exiting turned back to look at me. "Oh Missouri, I believe this is yours." I turned and saw that she was holding my picture of Alfred out to me, she had the other arm behind her back. I nodded and walked up to her to take it. 

Before I could reacted she moved her other arm out from behind her and I saw a flash of metal before feeling a sharp pain in my side. I heard someone jump off the counter and Alfred say "Shit." Georgia heaved the long kitchen knife up and whispered in my ear, "Just die." My vision went back and I vaguely felt the knife leave my ribcage. 

"Consider this the first casualty of this war."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really just wanted to kill off one of the three. So I did. But like at least Missouri didn't die a virgin, right?


	10. Resolution of all of the problems comes at an idea from Gilbert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little point of view from America ;)

I never understood why movies always portrayed funerals as gloomy and raining. What does one person's death have to do with the weather... I mean unless a nation faded or something. But even in one of those cases the weather really doesn't give a damn about us. For instance, when Alfred vanished it was a chilly yet sunny morning... or so I've heard, but today is sunny and warm. Missouri used to tell me that movies did that to create a depressing mood, so that we can get the feel of what the characters are feeling. She was always pretty smart like that.  

But now she's gone. She is gone and I am alone! It wouldn't be so bad if Texas would come out of his room, but it's been a week since Georgia stabbed Missouri and got away and no one has seen him. Alfred also disappeared. What is the United States of America minus a state? Nothing. Especially if that state was the reason that he was coming back in the first place.  

Perhaps this is unhealthy. I have been standing at Missouri's casket just staring at her face. They really did a good job, it looks exactly like she's sleeping. Only she's not sleeping, she's dead! And I'll never see her again, I'll never hear her small laugh when she makes an awful joke, I'll never see her roll her eyes at me when Texas says something stupid, and she'll never again invade my personal space. I have a feeling she never noticed when she did that, but I did. She was my role model, then she was my best friend, and then... I don't know. Maybe we were more than that. It was hard to tell with her, and she died before I could get her alone to talk with her. Like we used to. 

 I notice little wet dots appearing on Genevieve's face and realize that I'm crying. I feel a hand on my shoulder pull me away from her and into an embrace. I don't want comfort I want Missouri! I don't push the one holding me away though. For some reason I stop crying and just sigh. They're the first ones to pull back and I see it's Canada. Prussia is lounging on the door frame behind him, looking strangely somber for him.    

"Better?" The northern nation asks me. I nod and give him a small smile. He steps away from me and closer to Prussia but not before asking if I'm sure. In response I look down and nod again. 

"Good now, Alfred called me. He says he's had enough and he's ending the war before anyone else dies." I look at sharply when he  says that. I thought that there was no hope, that Alfred was gone.  

"How is he going to do that?" In response to my question Prussia cackles and Canada responds with, "He'll tell us when they return." 

~ 

The ride in the car across state was very quiet. Quiet and slow. I mean... faster than if the car had a human in it, but slow because I don't really feel like existing right now. What am I without Missouri? She's always been there and now it's like she's gone. She's not coming back either. Nothing good comes from this. She died for nothing.  

I turn my head from the window to look at the couple in the front seats. Russia is driving and Alfred is attempting to hold his hand and phasing through him. Russia doesn't notice and Alfred looks pretty bummed about the whole ordeal. He tried the same thing when we stopped to eat, he just won't stop trying. I guess he just really wants to touch Russia. He wasn't bummed when Missouri died, he didn't look phased at all. But I suppose when you live for over three hundred years and watch everyone around you die it really doesn't matter. 

She mattered. She was all that mattered. I have done some pretty stupid stuff in my time and Missouri's just dead. I have to keep on repeating it because I don't quite feel like it's real yet. I turn my head out of the window in time to watch us cross from Tennessee into Georgia. It reminds me of that bitches face when she stabbed Missouri. She looked so pleased with herself. I was frozen even when she turned to blow a kiss at me. Now I wish I had been fast enough to strangle her. I give a bitter laugh. Knowing her she would have liked it.  

Out of the corner of my eye I see Alfred turn to look at me. He doesn't have an expression on his face. He just sorta stares. I turn and stare right back at him. He puts his hand out like he's going to put it on my knee, but fades through it. I suddenly feel angry with him. 

"Aren't you upset at all?" I snap at him. He just raises his eyebrow at the question so I continue, "Missouri's dead. You can't come back now. There's only 49 of us. Her signature even disappeared from your contract thingy." Without saying anything he turns back to the road. I sigh. I sort of feel bad for being snapping at him but not really. Maybe if he could just look a little sorry... 

"You should go to sleep." Alfred advises me. I snort.  

"Fredka is right, little state. It's been a week, just go to sleep and when you wake up it'll be all over." Russia spoke up. Of course he would agree with Alfred. He loves him or some shit like that. I turn to look at the front seats again and see that Alfred it turned back to me. He looks a little concerned. Russia suddenly stops in front of a large brick house. It looks pretty old. 

I don't feel like describing it, okay? Just picture it as a large brick house that's an older style but pretty neat. It also has a porch, so I guess it's pretty nice. 

There's also a lot of cars. I hear Alfred and mutter, "Let's just get this over with." Oh. This is where our enemies are meeting up. It must be Georgia's house. I grimace and get out of the car. I think I'm going to enjoy this, maybe a little. I feel a hand on my shoulder and see that Russia also got out of the car.  

"There are no countries here yet. I will stay out of this fight to make it fair." I nod. After all, I am the strongest state. 

~ 

"So we're just supposed to trust in them? What if they get Texas too!?" I suddenly feel very worried for my blond lover. Canada gives me a small smile and tells me that they won't. Russia is there and he won't let anyone hurt Texas.  

"Well what if someone tries to hurt Alfred?" I suddenly feel like throwing up. This was not a good idea. This is going to fail.  

"Alfred can't be touched." Prussia said while Canada said, "If Russia isn't going to let anyone hurt Texas do you really think anyone can even think about hurting America?" Both of those were good points 

~ 

I watched Texas stand at the door and patiently knock. If things go how I hope things go then we'll be done pretty soon. I feel Russia shift his weight onto one foot beside me as he waits. He has his arm around me to help me feel better. As if I need to feel better about anything. I'm the hero. Heroes don't need comforting, even if they can't touch their amazingly hot Russian. 

The door opens to Maryland and the girl freezes when she sees Texas. He frowns and punches her in the gut, effectively knocking her unconscious. Huh. I guess he has my strength.  He ventures further into the house and before following Russia stops at Maryland, pulls out a knife, and... well... kills her.  

"One down, one to go." I say, following my biggest state into the brick house. Once we reach the inside we notice Texas standing very close to Georgia and the two are having a quiet discussion. He reaches out to grab her but his hand is stopped. Someone who is not one of my states suddenly appeared and grabbed his elbow. I would pay more attention to what's going on there but the room is surrounded on all sides by other countries so I'm a bit more focused on that.  

Georgia raised her voice to address me and said, "I figured you and Russia would come here so I called our national allies. So  I'm going to ask you nicely, go away." 

"Dude that's no way to talk to your dad. Go to your room. You're grounded little missy." I reply, while Russia turns and snaps the neck of Rhode Island, effectively killing him. I really hate killing my kids but they should be coming back. After all, they have the immortality of a country.  

Georgia frowns at that, pulls out her knife and stabs Texas in the side. He looks surprised. I was not expecting this confrontation to have this much bloodshed. Texas doesn't die, he just falters a little. Unfortunately this means I don't have much time. I walk forward and grab Georgia's arm. She gasps and tries to yank my hand away, but she still hasn't given the order for the countries to fight us.  

"I'd spank you but I think Russia might have some problem with that-" 

"You're correct." 

"So instead I'm going to punish you the way I punish those that think it's a neat idea to fight me." I squeeze my hand around her wrist and hear it crunch and her scream. The other countries move forward. Haven't they noticed? I drop Georgia and decide that they need a demonstration.  

I walk over to Russia, still standing in the middle of the room and grab his hand. It's been so long since I've actually felt him. Too long. 

"Do you honestly think you can win a fight with me and Russia on my land? If you insist but I won't hold back." I smirk and drop my beloved's hand. He pulls out his pipe and mirrors my smirk. The looks on their faces makes me laugh. Suddenly they all decide that they have better places to be. It doesn't take but a few moments for the other countries to be gone. Russia chuckles and puts his arm around me. I'd almost forgotten how well we fit together.  

"It seems that they were very willing to fight when they thought that you could do nothing but watch." He said to me. I nodded and said, "Rookie mistake. Now what should we do with my other rebellious kids?" We both turned at the sound of someone standing up.  

"Everyone needs to sign that charter." Texas says, stumbling a little as he walks toward us. I nod and say, "Preferably before anyone comes back to life." He stares at me blankly for a moment. 

"Comes...back to life?" He stops walking and stands a few feet away from us.  

"Oh yeah, the only reason I'm allowed to touch things and people is because more living states are on the charter than off. It was an idea that Gilbert had." I say. 

"No I mean, the states can come back to life when they die? Which states? All of them?" He grabs my arm with his arm that's on the opposite of his wounded side. 

"Of course. You have the same immortality that we have." I roll my eyes. 

"Even Missouri?" He looks hopeful.  

"Yeah. She should actually wake up any minute now so we should head back. C'mon kids. Don't make daddy punish you." I call and start walking back to the car. 

Behind me I hear, "Fredka, please never say that again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost done!! It's all smooth sailing from here


	11. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! It's done! Everything will be in America's point of view! Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy the finale!

The ride back was silent. It didn't start off as silent but after I couldn't get Russia to call me daddy I started skulking and told all of my kids to shut up. Russia had his hand on my knee but not even that could cheer me up. I mean seriously, we've been together for hundreds of years! Okay maybe it's only been like three hundred years but still.  

We've stuck together through everything! He supported me in my revolution. He was there for me during my civil war. He gave me Alaska. I stuck with him through the red scare even though my people and bosses hated him. I still loved him when he changed from Imperial Russia to Communist Russia. Together, side-by-side, we were the reason that the allies won the second great war. During the Cold War when our people made us fight each other we still met together during the night at meetings and just talked. There was a no touching policy then, if we touched then we'd probably inevitably end up fighting.  

Then there was the deal with Vietnam and Korea during that cold war. My boss wanted me to marry them and fix their governments. It was a political marriage but what could I do? So I went to war against them. For him. Then the wall fell and I was able to hold him. That was the only time I ever saw Russia cry. I'd heard from my men that he cried a lot during my civil war while I was unconscious, but it didn't count because I wasn't awake to see it and feel good about myself, not because he cried but because he loved me enough to cry over me. When he was done being the Soviet Russia and we could touch again we spent quite a lot of time touching if you know what I mean.  

So he should be able to just suck it up and call me daddy! Long story short, I am quite peeved. Texas looks happy because he's currently on the phone with Missouri and Delaware. He has his eyes shut in bliss. Also did you know that Idaho knows how to hotwire a bus? And drive it? I do now.  

"Fredka smile for me, I do not like it when your smile flees from your face." Speak of the bastard who won't call me what I want to be called. 

"Yeah that's poetic and all but I'm still mad at you, jack ass." I griped back, my face still plastered to the bus window. 

"You are a child." My beloved removed his hand from my leg and attempted to get me to face him. 

"And what does that make you? A pedophile." I turned and glared at him, his gorgeous violet eyes looking amused. 

"I am the pedophile? What is it you want me to call you?" He smirked, he must not get how hot it would be to hear him say it, and no it does not make me a pedophile! 

"It makes you yourself, Alfred. And I love you, but I will not call you that." Oh so I guess I said that out loud. Oops. I turned away to continue brooding but noticed that we were here. Idaho opened the door and dashed out to see California. I'm glad that my kids still like each other, war is tough. Missouri decided she didn't want to wait to greet Texas and hopped on the bus, with Delaware behind her. There was a very awkward group hug from the three of them. The narrow walkway on the bus made it very difficult. I'm just glad that they're behind us so Russia and I can get out. 

Russia gets up, grabs my hand, and pulls me off the bus. 

"I get that they're together but they're siblings so that's sort of gross." I inform my Russian. He looks at me, smirks, and opens the door for me to get into California's house. We walk into the living room and see England bickering with France while the other nations watched. Switzerland was still here enjoying the free snacks that Delaware put out. Prussia was trying not to get caught by that one nation who looks like me while he stared obviously at Ukraine's breasts.   

Upon our arrival everyone stopped and turned to look at me. Huh. I guess I forgot that Russia was the only one who could see me until now. England opened his mouth, then closed it. Repeat. So he looked very much like a fish. Russia stepped away from me and Arthur started tearing up. 

So I did the hero thing and went to hug my father-slash-brother figure. He's smaller than I am so I was easily able to wrap my arms around him.  

"I'm back, Iggy. You can stop crying now." I whisper and he gives a choked, watery laugh. Then someone else, France, joins in on the hug and then Canada. It's like we're one big happy family. 

"Nah he's crying because you're back." Way to ruin it Prussia. I look up to say a sarcastic comment but see that my glasses are blurry. Whoops I guess I'm crying too. But they're manly tears, not England's womanly tears. It just feels nice to be hugged by my family, and they're crying so I guess it's a plague or something. Tears are contagious, or so I've heard. 

"Aw group hug with dad!" Oh look we're joined by forty-nine other people, excluding Georgia who's still unconscious on the bus. Alright now my tears are less manly and more happy. I mean, I'm surrounded by my freaking huge family and everyone loves me! I also love each and everyone of them.  

~ 

It feels nice to lie in the same bed as Russia, but no sex until tomorrow. I'm pretty tired by all of the emotions today. The only light on in the room is the lamp by the bed. This used to be my California house, but now it's California's house. Isn't that funny? I mean, not funny but like ironic. Russia is staring at me like he loves me and I'm trying to meditate and sort through all my children's memories. I see everything now that the charter is all signed and stuff. It's very hard to focus with this sexy hunk of Russian right next to me, but as the hero I need to be responsible first and have fun later.  

I hear a knock at the door and squeeze my eyes shut even further. I hear Russia hum for whoever it was to come in. 

"Uh, dad?" Oh it's Missouri. 

"Hmm?"  Because I'm the best daddy I respond even though I'm trying to focus. 

"What's going to happen now? I mean, to the states. We're all one again." She sounds fidgety.  

"You're going to go to bed." I respond, not opening my eyes. Apparently Arizona was willing to do any sex position. I wonder who she gets that from. 

"Will we wake up?" The state sounds like she doesn't want to know the answer. I haven't decided yet.  

"It depends." My soul mate responded for me. I see in my mind that Illinois loved to compete with Missouri, with Missouri usually winning. Except at painting. Missouri can't paint for shit. 

"On what?" She asked. Very distracting. Georgia has dimples. They look like Russia's. She doesn't have a whole lot of friends so she tries to get friends like... well like Russia did. It makes me happy to know that my states got some of his traits to, I mean, he is the mommy to my daddy. 

...Maybe I have a problem. 

"Go to bed Genevieve," I finally say when they've managed to stay silent for like two minutes, "You'll wake up in the morning and probably go home." I hear her breathe out a sigh of relief. 

"You mean... you're letting us stay?" She sounds very excited, I still don't open my eyes.  

"Yeah, I kinda like you guys." I say, trying very hard to find New Mexico's memories. This little shit has them locked up. What is he trying to hide? It's probably aliens. Missouri squeals. 

"Thank you so much dad!" She comes forward, probably to hug me but my lover stops her. 

"Just don't make me regret it." I respond. She goes to leave but not before saying that she won't. I don't like to pick favorites, but that kid is pretty great. 

"Well done Alfred." Russia tells me, putting his hand on my upper thigh.  

"I gotta finish this Vanya. I have responsibilities." I tell him. He sighs. 

"Please? I haven't felt you in several years." It's hot to hear him beg but I need to be the hero, so I stubbornly stay silent.  

"Come on Fredka." Nope, not going to fall into this temptation. 

"Please...daddy." Fuck. I open my eyes and look at him. He's staring back at me with big purple pleading eyes. Responsibilities later, sex now.  

Man it's great to be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? I think I want to make a new series of one-shots to take place after this story for the adventures of the states. I don't know so let me know if you'd read it. It would also feature nations, for example a lot of America.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is meant to be a prologue. It'll be the shortest one just because I wanted to introduce Missouri and get her quest started.


End file.
